Modern wind turbine rotor blades are built from fiber-reinforced plastics. A rotor blade typically comprises an airfoil having a rounded leading edge and a sharp trailing edge. To produce such a rotor blade, fiber material is laid onto a mold and subsequently infiltrated with a resin.